SEX is always the answer
by muddpuppy19
Summary: Song fic based on Nickleback song S.E.X. and the fact that Abby likes to dance around the lab. No Plot what so ever! Just smut! Right now it is just a one shot but if I get enough reviews I will expand it. Let me know what you think! Don't own don't sue!


Gibbs stepped off the elevator and walked towards Abby's lab with her fourth Caf Pow! of the day and his coffee. He knew that they were not good for her but they made her happy so he brought her one every time she started to run low. As he approached the door to her lab he came to a stop. The noise coming from her lab was different, he still would not call it music but he could at least understand the words. He walked a little closer to the door but was careful to stay out of Abby's line of sight. He loved to watch her when she didn't know. Yeah, it sounded creepy but he figured that she wouldn't mind because she kinda liked creepy. As he stood there watching Abby's hips began to move in time with the bass of the song. Gibbs tried to pay attention to the words as he watched her dance, but it was hard to concentrate on both.

_You know there's a dirty word  
Never gonna say it first  
No, it's just a thought  
That never crosses my mind_

He thought it was a sin the way that she could move her hips. It was as if each beat came from her body. He moved closer to the door to see a little better. She had her arms above her head which made her shirt shimmy up. He could see a thin strip of skin in between her shirt and skirt. He wanted to leave a trail of kisses all along that strip of skin.

_Maybe in the parking lot  
Better bring your friend along  
Better of together  
Than just one at a time_

She started to run her hands over her body as she moved. They caressed in placed that Gibbs jacked off to thinking about touching…over her breast, across her stomach, down the outside of her thighs and up her inner thighs. He was so hard

_S is for the simplety  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot  
'Cause that's the one you really want_

Sex, that is what he wanted. Actually he wanted a lot more, but his dick was the one in control right now. She had her eyes closed as she danced around the lab singing along with the song. He stepped through the door but because the music was up so loud and her eyes were closed she didn't know that he had entered.

_Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes, yeah_

He sat the drinks down on the table to his left before he walked up behind Abby. He grabbed her hips and roughly pulled her back against him, asking "Found a new band you like Abbs?" Abby could feel his erection pressing against her ass and it took every ounce of self control to not grind against him. All she could do was to nod yes at his question._  
_

_I'm loving what you wanna wear  
I wonder what's up under there  
Wonder if I'll ever have it  
Under my tongue  
_

Gibbs chuckeled in her ear just before placing a kiss just behind it. "I like it too. This guy and I seem to have a lot in common." Slowly Abby found her voice and asked, "Like what, Gibbs?" Gibbs laughed his deep laugh that always made Abby's panties wet…well when she wore panties. Today it was just making her thighs slick. Gibbs leaned over to the other ear and repeated last verse to her saying, "Well, I'm loving what you wanna wear. I wonder what's up under there. Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue."

_I'll love to try to set you free  
I love you all over me  
Love to hear the sound you make  
The second you're done  
_

Abby's knees almost gave out, and if it had not been for Gibbs' hold on her hips she would have likely hit the floor. After a deep breath she ground her hips back on to his hardness and leaned her head back on to his shoulder and said, "Well, Gunny, why don't you find out what's under there and we will go from there."

_S is for the simplety  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot  
'Cause that's the one you really want_

Gibbs grip on her hips tightened as he leaned over and whispered into her ear, "It's 1630 now Abbs, I want you at my place at 1715 and I will find out what is under that skirt." Abby swallowed a groan and said, "Sounds like a plan." Gibbs released Abby's hips and walked to the elevator leaving Abby holding on the edge of the table._  
_

_Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes  
_

Abby thought that those last 30 minutes until quitting time were the longest 30 minutes in the history of man. She started shutting down her machines a little bit early hoping that nothing would come in. She almost jumped out of her skin when her cell phone rang. She answered it with out looking at the caller ID. "Mistress of the dark, Abby here." "Abby what happened to a simple hello" Gibbs asked. Before she could answer he said, "If you have not left yet go ahead and shut down. I've sent the rest of the team home too" Abby sighed and said "Ok, boss man. Home it is." Gibbs voice dropped low as he said, "I never said you could go home. I'm still expecting you at my house by 1715" before he disconnected the call.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yes)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah_

Abby had never been nervous walking into Gibbs house before, but she was today. Before she left the Naval Yard she stopped by the bathroom to clean up a bit. She didn't want to have sticky thighs when Gibbs went exploring. When she walked in she expected to find him down in the basement, but he was in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee. She walked into the kitchen and for the second time that day she couldn't speak. He was standing there in a pair of jean that hung low on his hips and a white under shirt. He always looked so good in jeans. He turned around and offered a cup of coffee and said before we start this we need to talk. Abby thought "Great! I can't even form words right now." He led her to the living room and sat her on the couch while he sat on the coffee table. He sat his cup down and took her's and sat it on the table next to him. When he looked into her eyes she noticed his were guarded. "Abby, before we do this I need some information. First, I need to know that you want to do this." Abby shook her head yes. "Tell me Abby, with words, I need to hear it.' "Yes, I want this to happen." "Good, second, I need to know if you want this to be just sex." Abby was able to find her voice to say, "Will my answer change anything?" Gibbs looked at her and said, "If you say that you want it to be just sex, nothing will change except that you and I will have sex. If you say more than sex, then yes it will change things. Things typically do change when people become involved in a romantic relationship." "So if I wanted to be the one that goes out to dinner with you, and works on your boat with you, and goes to sleep beside you, you would be ok with that?" "Abbs, I would me more than ok with that." Abby sat back on the couch and just looked at Gibbs, she couldn't believe what he had just said. Gibbs looked her in the eyes again and asked, "So what is it? Do you want things to change? Do you want to be my girl?" Abby looked at him and said, "Damn right I want things to change." Gibbs smiled and stood pulling her to her feet and said "Now I have to satisfy my curiosity about what is under that skirt."

_S is for the simplety  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot  
'Cause that's the one you really want  
_

Gibbs took her hand and led her to the stairs. About half way up he stopped and said, "Abbs, I actually have one more question." "Damn it Gibbs! What is it with you and your questions? I never figured you for the stalling kind. I need you so bad and all you want to do is play twenty questions! What is it now?" All Gibbs could do was chuckle. He turned around and leaned down to Abby's ear and whispered, "I wanted to know if you enjoyed being handcuffed as much as you let on. I think you would, but I just wanted to be sure."

_Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh, the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes, yeah_

"Um…Gibbs, I think I'm in love. I mean I know its really soon and all but you start talking to me about handcuffs and I heart starts pounding…" "Abbs, you rambling. Just answer the question. Yes or No." "Yeah Gibbs. I really like handcuffs." "That's what I thought," he said as he tugged on her hand to get her moving up the stairs again.

_Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh, the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes  
_

When they reached his room he walked Abby to the middle of the room before he turned around to kiss her. When his lips first touched hers all she could do was sigh which in turn opened her mouth to his invading tongue. He slowly backed her up to the bed and gently laid her down. As he continued to kiss her he slowly moved her up the bed. He pulled away from her for a second as he leaned over to his night stand to get his spare set of cuffs. When he looked back at her it took everything he had to keep breathing. Her lips were swollen, her chest was heaving, and her tank top was pulled to the side. He leaned down to kiss her he closed the cuffs around one of her wrists and cuffed it to the other around one of the slats in the head board. As soon as she was immobilized he began to kiss down her throat as he pushed her tank top up over her breast. She wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were already hard. He slowly took each one into his mouth and gently bit it. What he got in response made his dick twitch.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yes)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yes)  
Yeah, yeah  
_

Abby pushed her breast further into his mouth as she moaned and said "Gibbs harder." Gibbs bit down harder and was rewarded with another moan. After he paid equal attention to her other breast he began to kiss down her chest to her flat stomach that tensed with each of his kisses. He started moving his hands along her thighs but he never made it to the hem of her skirt. When his lips reached the waistband of her skirt he pushed the hem up and out of the way. When he saw that she was not wearing any panties his dick twitched again as he slid his finger inside her. "Abby, I know what is under what your wearing. Permission to have it under my tongue?" In between moans Abby was able to gasp, "Permission granted Gunny."

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yes)  
Yeah, yeah_


End file.
